marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Web of Spider-Man Vol 1 110
and was incarcerated in the Vault in . She warns them that the Lizard is its most dangerous when it is cornered, reminding them that Curt Connors is as much a victim of the Lizard as anyone else. Raynard assures her that once they are done, Lizard will never victimize anyone ever again. By this point, the Lizard has murdered all the bikers in front of the horrified couple. They manage to get their car started and flee the scene, unaware that the Lizard has hitched a ride on the undercarriage of their car. At that time, Raynard shows Doctor Kafka the remains of Calypso, who was murdered after attempting to break the Lizard out of the Vault.Calypso previously enslaved the Lizard in - . She attempted to spring the Lizard but was killed. However, Calypso will cheat death, as seen in . This is so Warrant can get a look at the Lizard's victim to get a personal feel for his prey. Warrant makes it known that he intends to bring the Lizard back dead, much to the disgust of Doctor Kafka. While in New York City, Peter Parker has arrived at the Daily Bugle to look for some photo work. Unfortunately, he comes at a time that J. Jonah Jameson is arguing with Joe Robertson over the expose on Project: Sandstorm because it made his wife Marla Madison look bad.The Sandstorm expose was chronicled in - . Peter debates interrupting anyway because he needs the money to put on the mortgage of his new brownstone apartment.Peter and Mary Jane recently moved into this Brownstone after being evicted from their last home in . However, this argument doesn't dissuade Betty Brant from interrupting with her latest bunch of leads. Still standing outside the office, Peter catches a United Press bulletin about the Lizard's escape.This bulletin is depicted as coming in via a fax machine. This should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616 as fax machines are considered an obsolete technology. Rushing to the roof of the Daily Bugle, Peter changes into Spider-Man and swings off. Although the Lizard could be anywhere in the country, the wall-crawler has a good idea who he may go after next. Meanwhile, a plane flies over the state of Kansas carrying Raynard, Warrant and Doctor Kafka. While Raynard and Warrant plan out their strategy, Kafka is satisfied that she was at least able to leak the story before Warrant can begin his hunt.Kafka says she leak this info by "portable fax". Again, this should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. While in Texas, the car that the Lizard had hitched a ride on has crashed. This crash is found by a pair of long-haul truckers who are unaware that the Lizard slips onto their truck as they call in the accident. Later, in New York, Spider-Man is heading to the Connor's home. As he goes, he thinks about his long history with Curt Connors and his alter ego the Lizard.Spider-Man first encounter with Curt Connors and the Lizard happened in . As he arrives, he hears Martha Connors scream. This is because she and her son Billy have just saw a news report about the Lizard's escape from the Vault. As Billy comforts his mother, she becomes angry at the pain the Lizard caused their lives and angrily throws a family picture across the room. That's when Spider-Man enters the apartment and offers his aid to the Connors family. He is surprised by how much Billy has grown, and gives the boy one of his spider-tracers. He tells Billy to activate the device should the Lizard come after them. At that same moment, Mary Jane returns home from visiting Aunt May and Peter's parents.The people claiming to be Peter's parents surfaced in . However, they are exposed as impostors in . The real Richard and Mary Parker died two decades prior to this story on a government mission as explained in . Home alone, Mary Jane is a little paranoid after she was almost shot by a deranged "Secret Hospital" fan.This fan tried to take a shot at her in . She has also been on edge because she quitting smoking, and has a strong craving.Mary Jane started smoking in as a way of dealing with the stress of Peter being Spider-Man. She decided to quit in after seeing Nick Katzenberg suffering from terminal cancer. She decides to go looking for a pack of cigarettes she had stashed away. When she hears a car horn honk, Mary Jane is frightened. She decides against having a cigarette and hopes her husband Peter gets home soon.Peter and Mary Jane are referred to as husband and wife here. However, years later, their marriage is erased from existence by Mephisto in . As such they should be considered a common-law couple here. Meanwhile, Spider-Man is on his way home, looking forawrd to being with his wife. Unfortunately, his spider-sense begins going off, forcing him to backtrack to the Connors house. Expecting the Lizard, the wall-crawler is surprised to see Warrant threatening the Martha and Billy. Warrant demands to know where Martha's husband is. Spider-Man quckly webs the door shut, but Warrant blasts the door open with miniature missiles. Warrent enters the apartment and uses his weapons to bring the ceiling down on Spider-Man and Martha. With Billy the only person clear of the rubble, Warrant gets an idea. By the time Spider-Man frees himself and Martha from the rubble, they discover that Warrant is gone, and that he took Billy with him. Meanwhile, a long haul truck has crashed on the Mississippi boarder. As a couple drives past, they are unaware that the Lizard has hitched a rid under their vehicle. As they approach Everglades National Park in Florida, the Lizard makes his presence known and murders them. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * * * * ** Ian ** Jake * Donna * Cass * Roger * Jack Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** * * * ** *** **** **** The Parker's Brownstone Residence * ** * ** Items: * * | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}